On Top of a Submarine
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: The two Kataang kisses, from The Day of Black Sun and Sozin's Comet. I hope you enjoy my attempt at writing them! R
1. On Top of a Submarine

**Was watching Avatar and had a lot of time on my hands, and I thought it would be interesting to write out the Kataang Kisses...the main two, at least. I hope i did it ok and that you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER - the amazing Mike and Bryan own avatar the last airbender.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

"What if...what if I don't come back?"

Aang hardly heard Katara's response – he was thinking about what would happen if he didn't. What chances would he miss? If he did die, then he would never get the chance to tell Katara how he felt about her – never get the chance to see if she loved him too.

There was too much at stake here, he decided, and drastic times called for drastic measures. He looked down at the ground for a second, knowing what he could do, but wondering if he had the courage.

Then his mind screamed at him, telling him not to miss his chance, and he knew that little voice was right. If he didn't do it now, he might never do it again.

He looked up at Katara again, his mouth set, determined.

_It's now or never._

Aang grasped her shoulder, pushed himself up to her level, closing his eyes automatically as he kissed her, cutting her off, pressing his lips against hers so quickly she had no idea what was happening until it did.

Katara had been ready to comfort and soothe Aang, and she thought she knew exactly what he was feeling.

Scared.

But her words were stopped short by Aang's lips touching hers, and she would have gasped if she could. Katara, who was never phased by anything, definitely did not expect this.

For a second she had no idea what to do, and she blinked, still trying to figure out what was happening. But then her body took over and she relaxed into the kiss, closing her eyes too and kissing Aang back – for a second.

It was definitely not the kind of kiss she'd been dreaming about – not from him exactly, but from the mystery man she knew one day she'd marry. It was unsteady, this kiss, and raw – the product of rushed timing, and a relationship which couldn't be hurried, but had to be. But it was new, and different...and there was something in it. Something that, one day, could turn into one of those kisses that feature in fairytales and love stories.

Aang pulled back and let her go, frowning at her, and she blushed, feeling she should say something but not knowing what to. What could she say?

What could he say? He'd done what he'd wanted to do – Katara couldn't doubt his feelings any longer. He'd shown her what he wanted them to be: together...and that was all he could do. And when she said nothing, he decided enough was enough.

Suddenly, he was gone, and Katara turned, watching him soar away, words bubbling from her heart to her throat; words that she suddenly wished she'd said. Telling him something...anything, so he knew that he meant a lot to her, too, she just wasn't sure how much.

She stood there, her hair blown by the wind, cutting a lonely figure on the sub. He looked back for a second, watching her, until she was distracted by her brother, and the soft look in her eyes disappeared, replaced by one of determination.

They both knew there would be time for discussion later – there were more important things to do.

He looked away, his eyes trained on the Firenation capital, pushing all thoughts of Katara to the back of his mind and focusing on the task ahead.

She jumped back onto Appa, bending a water bubble around his head and steeling her resolve, pushing all thoughts of Aang to the back of her mind.

Feelings could wait.

* * *

**you likey? Reviews, if it so pleases you! Do, please, one word would make me extra happy :D**


	2. On Top of a Balcony

**Second of the Kataang kisses...again, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews? I have cookies as bribery...**

**DISCLAIMER - you all know ;)**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

"Why did you paint me firebending?"

Aang chuckled as Sokka replied, "I thought it looked more exciting that way. Oh, you think you could do a better job, Momo?" He stood up and stretched a little, smiling to himself as everyone else crowded around Sokka's 'painting'. Patting Appa gently, he made his way outside to watch the sun go down, looking for a little peace, quiet, and fresh air.

The atmosphere was undeniably peaceful; everywhere the atmosphere was peaceful. As he and his friends had flown over the earth kingdom to Ba Sing Se, he'd seen Firenation troops everywhere, marching out of villages, packing up camp and trooping onto boats, destined to take them home. In a way, he felt happy for these men too: they must have missed whatever families they had.

The sky was a beautiful medley of pinks, reds, yellows, oranges, a few purple clouds scattered in between. Aang sighed happily; it had been so long since he'd been able to just stand still and watch a sunset.

It had been so long since he'd felt completely and utterly relaxed, knowing, for the moment, there was nothing he needed to accomplish; no evil dictators he had to defeat.

He felt rather than heard Katara walk up behind him, and he turned as she reached him and gave her a wide smile. She grinned back at him, then put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Aang hugged her back, burying his face in her hair, not needing any more than that.

She sighed then let him go, keeping one hand on his arm as she turned towards the sunset; Aang kept his eyes on her, wondering what she was thinking. Wondering if she was still confused.

Katara was thinking too; thinking about the multitude of feelings raging inside her – she knew she loved Aang: ever since the invasion she'd known it, but she'd only acknowledged it now. And she felt horribly bad.

She knew she'd hurt him at the play; she knew she'd pushed him away, out of fear more than anything. She hadn't wanted to put herself out there, and she hadn't wanted to make herself vulnerable. Ever since her mother died, and time and time again, she had been shown that getting too close to someone had just made it hurt more when they left you. Her mother, Jet, Zuko...she'd loved or trusted them all, and they'd all hurt her.

Then there was Aang...he'd never hurt her. Never, in the whole time she'd known him.

But she didn't know if she could bear letting herself love Aang – then it would hurt, more than anything else had, if he left her.

But now something was different, she thought as she looked back at Aang, his grey eyes shining, smiling so gently at her it made her smile too. He was so kind, so loyal...and he loved her, she knew he did. He'd been so good to her, waiting patiently, always there for her, putting up with her when she'd been short with him; putting up with her when she'd toyed with his feelings, even though she hadn't known it.

He was better than all those other guys she'd liked, miles better than all of them. She just didn't know if she deserved someone like him – if she could let herself love him.

Aang looked away for a second, then looked back at her, and in that moment, Katara decided.

There was only one way she could show Aang how much he meant to her. In a way he'd shown her, a long time ago, it seemed; on top of a sub in the Firenation.

She leaned forward and kissed him, properly this time, letting her feelings – untapped, for once – flow through. His arms went willingly around her, holding her close to him, and she wound hers around his neck, knowing, somehow, exactly what to do. This kiss was slower, gentler...and perfect.

Exactly how they both wanted it to be.

He tightened his arms, kissing her a little harder, and Katara wondered wildly where exactly he had learned to kiss like this. Her heart was beating fast and her body was tingling – a sensation that was alien to her, but felt good all the same.

After what seemed like forever, she pulled back and hugged him tightly again, pressing her face into his shoulder, not ready to look at him but not ready to let him go, either. Not when she'd just found him.

Aang was simply bursting with happiness, and he stroked her hair, feeling all his dreams come true at once. Childhood dreams, which had grown, as he had, into proper dreams – ones where he'd imagine Katara with him, wherever he went...maybe married to him, one day. He hadn't believed they would happen, but then Katara had kissed him, and now he was holding her, and she was finally his.

He laughed, quietly, and Katara whispered, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just really happy."

"Me too," she sighed.

"Really?"

Finally she moved back, so he could see her face, her beautiful azure eyes shining, "I love you, Aang," she whispered, then she hugged him again.

"Love you too, Katara," Aang replied, relieved at finally saying what had been reverberating through his mind every time he'd looked at her for nearly a year.

"What are you two doing out there?" a voice yelled from inside, "Uncle Iroh just served cake!" Zuko poked his head outside, then turned red as the pair, not letting go of each other, turned and glared at him. "Oh...erm...I'm sorry...erm...Aang?" Zuko looked at him questioningly, and Aang sighed, unwinding his arms from around Katara then taking her hand.

"Nothing, Zuko, we're just coming." Zuko nodded then quickly withdrew his head, and Aang grinned at Katara, "Come on, that cake sounds good."

"It does," Katara agreed, laughing and letting her pull him inside.

When they re-entered the tea shop, everyone (except Toph, who felt it) took one look at their intertwined hands and knew exactly what had been going on. Sokka – the only one who hadn't been expecting it – immediately jumped up and screamed, "Aang! What have you been doing to my sister?!"

"Oops, gotta jet," Aang grinned cheekily, before kissing Katara's cheek and dashing off, pursued hotly by Sokka, who was shouting obscenities as he chased him down the hall.

Katara laughed again and sat down on a cushion, accepting Iroh's offer of cake and ignoring everyone's curious stares. Suki planted herself down beside her, narrowly avoiding a still running Aang, (I'm gonna get you, Aang! Come back here!!), and said, "So?"

Katara just smiled and said, "Suki, would you mind terribly if I killed your boyfriend?" (AANG!), "because if he kills mine, I'll be angry."

"Not at all."

"Good." Katara uncorked her bending water and shot it at Sokka, freezing him to the ceiling with a quick flick of her wrist. Aang skidded to a halt, crashed into Zuko and sent them both flying.

He sat up, rubbed his head, then looked at Sokka before rolling his eyes at Katara, "Well I could've done that..."

* * *

**I added my own little extra bit there on the end...i really can't resist freezing Sokka to things! Review :D**


End file.
